Realize
by hales03
Summary: Miley finally realizes that she is in love with Oliver, her best friend. The only problem is she doesn't know how to tell him. Moliver
1. Revelation

A/N: So I wrote this like almost over a year ago and meant to post it but never did. Its my first fan fiction ever, and personally I don't think its that great and maybe I'll rewrite it someday,but for now I just figured I'll put it out there. Anyways, here it is. I hop at least one person likes it. I have like 3 more chapters written. Let me know if I should post them or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the song Realize by Colbie Caillat (title and used in later chapter)

**Realize**

**Chapter 1: Revelation**

**Miley POV **

I didn't know when I had started to feel this way. Never before had I thought of Oliver in any other way but a friend, but now, watching him flirt with some girl at Rico's, felt like a stake had been driven into my heart. Maybe I had always liked him, but was to scared to realize it. We were friends, best friends and I cherished his friendship, and if we went out and broke up, I didn't know how I would deal without having him in my life.

But maybe, maybe there was a possibility that it might possibly work out and we would be happy. But I didn't know how one goes about dating their best friend. I did know that I definitely had to talk to Lily, she would have the answer. I reached over to my purse lying on the table to grab my phone while glancing over at Oliver, no longer talking to the girl, but eating a hot dog. I remembered when I to used to think it was gross how he ate his food, but recently I had begun finding it endearing the way he shoved food in his mouth. She didn't know why, but she liked watching him eat. Wow, she had never noticed how stalkerish that sounded until now. I guess I just had a fascination with his lips. I watched as his lips wrapped around the straw of his smoothie and longed for them on mine. I picked up my phone and dialed Lily's number out of instinct. But then I got sucked in to him again as he flipped his gorgeous hair out of his eyes. I didn't even realize when Lily had picked up her phone. She had said "hello" like three or four times before I realized.

"Hello, earth to Miley." I was shaken out of my day dream.

"Oh, hey sorry." I said feeling my cheeks become slightly red.

"It's okay, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at the beach, but I really need to talk to you." I replied.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few--" I interrupted her "NO! We can't talk here. How 'bout you come to my house"

She replied hesitantly "Right, I'll be there in a few, um, do I need to bring Oliver?"

"Absolutely NOT!! It's a girl thing" I replied probably too quickly. "Sure, I'll see you in a few. Bye." She finished questioningly. "Yeah, bye"

Then I rushed to my house, and started pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for her to get here. I can't remember when my life got so complicated. It had always been complicated because of the Hannah secret but never had my Miley life been so dramatic.

I couldn't get Oliver out of my head. I wonder if he likes me. Am I kidding myself, of course he doesn't like me, not like that. I was like a sister to him, and that hurt. Then I heard Lily coming, that girl could never be quiet. She walked through the door and I immediately grabbed her hand and we ran upstairs.

When we got up there and I closed my door, we went into the Hannah closet to get more privacy. All the while, Lily had been looking at me curiously and slightly frightened. Once I closed the door to the closet she immediately asked me "What is up Miley? You are acting so strange."

"I have something major to tell you." I replied.

"Okay, spill."

"I think I'm in love with Oliver." said nervously. What she said next surprised me. She was looking at me anxiously waiting for my news, and when I didn't say anything she simple said. "That's it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty major."

"Yeah your right, if I hadn't know since like two hours after I met you."

I stared at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Miley, everyone knows that you like Oliver and Oliver likes you." she told me as if I should know this.

"What? Oliver doesn't like me. And I just figured out I liked him like a month ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I thought you already knew and were just denying it." I sat down on the chair. "Wow… everyone knows?"

"Well everyone that knows you two and have ever been around you guys at the same time." she answered.

"Okay, well I feel stupid." I said sadly, how could I not have noticed this. I still doubted that he liked me, but how could I miss that I liked him for so long?

"Don't feel stupid, it happens to everybody." she said while placing her hand on my shoulder.

"So, what do I do?" I asked, anxiously awaiting her answer. I had never felt this way.

"Tell him." she replied simply. "I CAN'T DO THAT!" I practically yelled.

"Why not?" she asked clueless.

"Because what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I told her as if it was obvious. I don't want to get my heart broken.

"But he does, trust me he does, I think he is more in love with you than you are with him."

"How do you know that?" I asked seriously hoping he had told her or something.

"It's pretty obvious." she replied. But I still wasn't sure.

I didn't know how I was going to tell him how I felt but I guess I needed to figure out a way because I couldn't go on like this for too much longer.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it, please review, I need all the help I can get.


	2. Oxygen

A/N: Here is the next chapter, for some reason the first chapter is underlined and I have no idea why. Hopefully this one doesn't do it. Because its annoying. Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, Disney does, but it'd be pretty sweet if I did. I don't own Oxygen (the song by Colbie Caillat you sillies) **(although I don't "own" the gas on the Periodic Table either, I am pretty fond of it though) okay you all, and by you all I mean all five people likely to read this Authors Note/Disclaimer, probably think I am some looney that escaped from the nut bin. I swear I am normal, it is just late at night and every second I being to sound more and more stupid.

**Realize**

**Chapter 2: Oxygen**

**Oliver POV:**

Miley was so gorgeous. I loved the way her brown wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders. I love her so much, but I know she doesn't feel the same, there is no way she could. She thinks I'm repulsive. She will only ever see me as a friend. I try to date other girls and act like "smoken Oken" but it's hard. It's hard because the only girl smoken Oken wants is the one he can't have; smiley Miley. Oh, God, don't even get me started on her smile. She has the perfect smile, the way her eyes brightened up when she smiles, and her cheeks get all chubby, but not in the fat way, in the adorable way. I do everything I can to be the cause of the smile, and when I am, it makes me smile. I wish, by some miracle, that she loved me too. If she felt that way I would be the happiest person ever. I could deal with millions of boys fawning over Hannah Montana as long I got Miley Stewart all to myself.

I remember when she started going out with Jake, I hated it. Not only was he a complete jerk, but he had the girl I always dreamed of. She was my dream girl. Literally. My dream girl had been Hannah Montana, but I had started having feelings for Miley. Then I figured out that she was Hannah Montana and she became even more my dream girl.

So here I was flirting with this blonde bimbo at Rico's and I knew she saw us, and I hoped she would. I wanted her to see me with another girl and realize that she had feelings for me. But I knew that wouldn't happen, she would never think of me that way. Out of my peripheral vision I saw her pick up her phone, probably to call Lily, I hoped maybe we all could do something tonight, but then I saw her rush off towards her house, and my hopes were shattered. Her and Lily were probably going to get their nails done or something. I missed Miley, she had been distant lately. I know she is busy with school and Hannah, but I still missed her. Maybe I should call and we can do something together, and maybe I could tell her how I felt. Yeah right, what I'm I thinking, I've been trying to tell her for the past three years, and still nothing.

**Miley POV:**

I came up with a plan. I'm going to invite Oliver -- and Lily for support -- to a Hannah concert where I'll perform a brand new song about Oliver and hopefully he'll realize how I feel and that maybe he feels the same way. Now, I just had to write a new song. So I picked up my guitar and got down to work so I could hopefully have a song by the concert tomorrow night.

**Lily POV:**

Wow, who'd of thought Miley would finally admit her feelings for Oliver. I'm glad she did. I wonder how she's going to tell him. I hope she does something great and I hope he doesn't screw things up as he usually does.

**Miley POV: **

"Daddy!!!" I wanted to show him my new song, so I could sing it at the concert.

"Yeah, bud?" he yelled back from the kitchen. I ran down stairs and picked up Lucille. I had to play it on her. He looked at me questioningly.

"What are you doing with Lucille, Miles?" he asked after I had sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to play you a new song I just wrote." he walked over to the couch, prepared to hear it.

I began to play and sing. After I had finished I sat anxiously waiting for his response.

"That was great Miles" a huge smile appeared on both of our faces. "Thanks daddy, I was thinking that maybe I could play it at the Hannah concert tomorrow night?" I replied hopefully.

"That sounds like a good idea Miles"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I said excitedly

"No problem bud, its your career, I'm proud of you." then I got up and gave him the biggest hug ever. My plan was working, then I suddenly got a nervous feeling in my stomach. I was really going to tell Oliver how I felt. I let go and started to head back upstairs when my dad's voice stopped me.

"I'll just need you to get me the chords so I can give them to the band and we can find some way to arrange it." I immediately turned around "Actually Dad, I was thinking maybe I could play it, acoustic, you know just me, I think it would sound better, its not really a song to dance to."

"Yeah, you're right, if you're up to singing and playing than it's perfectly okay with me."

"Thanks dad."

I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I was really going to do this. I was getting really nervous, but I know I needed to do this, I needed Oliver, like I needed oxygen. Then I got a burst of inspiration and picked up my guitar again. He was more important to me than anything in the world (besides my family). He was more important than the Hannah secret, more important than Jake, he was my soul mate, I knew it. The song just rushed out of me like a waterfall. I had never had so much inspiration in my life. Two and a half hours later I had another song, Oxygen.

_I came apart inside a world made of angry people_

_I found a boy who had a dream_

_Making everyone smile_

_He was sunshine_

_I fell over my feet_

_Like bricks underwater_

_How am I supposes to tell you how I feel_

_I need oxygen_

_Oh baby if I was your lady_

_I would make you happy_

_I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave_

_Oh baby, I will be your lady_

_I am going crazy for you_

_And so I found a state of mind_

_Where I could be speechless_

_I has to try it for a while_

_To figure out this feeling_

_This felt so right_

_Pull me upside down to a place_

_Where you've been waiting_

_How am I supposes to tell you how I feel_

_I need oxygen_

_Oh baby if I was your lady_

_I would make you happy_

_I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave_

_Oh baby, I will be your lady_

_I am going crazy for you_

_And you don't wanna keep me waiting_

_Staring at my fingers feeling like a fool_

_Oh baby if I was your lady_

_I would make you happy_

_I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave_

_Oh baby, I will be your lady_

_I am going crazy, yeah-oh_

_Tell me what you want_

_Baby tell me what you need_

_Anything I ask baby give it to me_

_Baby give it to me, give it to me_

_I came apart inside a world made of angry people_

_I found a boy who had a dream_

_Making everyone smile_

Then I heard a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. The moment I saw who was standing behind the door, my eyes got wide, and I felt my cheeks redden.

A/N: Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn. Who was behind the door? You'll just have to wait to find out. Remember the more reviews the faster I post.


	3. Awkward

A/N: here's the next chapter, hope you all like it. REVIEW!!!!!

**Realize**

**Chapter 3: Awkward**

**Oliver POV:**

I missed Miley. I needed to see her. So I decided I would go to her house and see if her and I -- and probably Lily-- could hang out. When I got there her dad opened the door and told me Miley was up in her room. As I walked up the stairs I heard Miley singing and playing guitar, but I didn't recognize it as any of Hannah's songs. I stood outside her door waiting for her to finish because I didn't want to interrupt her. Once I heard the music stop I knocked on the door and when Miley opened it she looked surprised, it was strange.

**Miley POV: **

_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!!!!_ I can't believe it, Oliver heard my song, or, wait maybe he didn't maybe he just got here. _Please say he just got here_ I prayed silently in my head. Okay, I have to say something, what do I say?

"Hey Oliver" I said shakily.

"Hey Miley, I heard that song it sounded awesome." Sweet niblits, he heard it. Oh well, maybe he doesn't realize it was about him. Please say he doesn't know.

"Hello Miley, is anyone home?" Great now I look like a complete idiot in front of the boy I'm in love with. This day can't get any worse, wait why is he here?

"Yeah, sorry, um, why are you here?" I hope that didn't sound too rude, he'll probably take it the wrong way and be mad at me.

"Oh, I was just wondering if maybe you and Lily wanted to hang out tonight, you know go to a movie or something." Or not.

"Um, yeah, I'll call Lily, and hey, do you want to come to the Hannah concert tomorrow" _please don't be busy, please don't be busy._

"yeah that'd be awesome" _YES! _"Okay, great, um Lily is coming too, hopefully, I still need to ask her but I'm sure she's free."

"yeah great." he had this really big smile on his face. Is he happy because he is coming to my concert or because Lily is coming. I hope it's the first reason.

"Okay, well I'll go call her, come on in, you can sit wherever, um, I'll be right back." With that I grabbed my phone and ran into the Hannah closet.

**Oliver POV: **

I walked over to the chair across from Miley's bed and sat down. Okay, Miley is acting really strange. She is all jumpy and really awkward. Her song was beautiful though. Maybe she is acting weird because I heard her song. Some artists are sensitive about who hears their songs. But she is Hannah Montana, that can't be it. Something must be wrong with her.

I am super excited about going to the concert tomorrow though. I never get to go to Hannah things, so it should be fun. I wonder where she is. Anyway, I love going to Hannah concerts. I love her voice. Its so beautiful and she is such an amazing performer. Its also really fun backstage. It's hectic, but there is this crazy energy. I love it, and sometimes there are other celebrities there, and its always fun to meet them. God, she is taking FOR-EV-ER.

**Miley POV:**

Frantically, I dialed Lily's number. _Please pick up, please pick up. _Then I heard her speak. _YES_.

"Hey Miles, what's up?"

"Um, Oliver is here, and I need you to get over here right now." I said quickly. The quicker I got it out, the quicker she can get here.

"oh, did you tell him?"

"What! Are you crazy? Of course I didn't tell him. Just get over here now." I was probably a little too harsh, but it was just too awkward.

"Okay, sorry, I'm coming." _Thank God_.

Twenty awkward minutes later Lily got there, and I immediately dragged her into my room where me and Oliver were and whispered in her ear "what took you so long"

"Sorry, I was fixing my hair." ugh, sometimes that girl drives me insane.

"Okay, whatever, just get in here."

"Hey Oliver, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing Lily, so do you guys want to go to the movies, or hang out at the beach, or maybe bowling?" Oliver replied. Honestly the movies sounded good, very little talking involved and I'm too nervous to talk to Oliver right now.

"Um, how about the movies" I offered up. "Oh, and Lily, you're coming to the Hannah concert tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss the chocolate fountain for anything." We all laughed at that which slightly eased some of the tension.

"Okay great, Oliver is coming too" At that she looked at me and I knew what she meant, I just shook my head.

"Cool, now lets go."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, I have the next chapter written, but that is the last one done, so I know I've been updating like every day with these, but I'm thinking it will start to slow down after the next chapter. Especially when I start school back up again on the 5th. remember reviews are very much appreciated.


	4. Waking Up

A/N: Here it is, enjoy it.

Realize

Chapter 4: Waking Up

Miley POV:

Ugh, the most annoying sound in the world is the beeping of an alarm clock, especially on a Saturday morning. I try to ignore it and just pull the covers over my head, but I am unsuccessful and the alarm clock has won. I am up. I can't believe I forgot to turn off my alarm clock. Groggily, I get up to get something for breakfast, I hope my dad made pancakes. I start thinking about last night. I had a really good time. There was very little awkwardness after the initial stuff. I love spending time with Lily and Oliver, they are the best friends anyone could ask for. Then I remembered that tonight was the night, and butterflies came to my stomach. What if he didn't feel that way. But if he doesn't at least I'll know. I just have to keep reminding myself of that. It's better to know and move on than to not know and always wonder.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I smelled bacon. Yes. Bacon is like the greatest comfort food, and I need some comfort right now. I wonder if I should tell Lily about my plan. Probably. Maybe I should tell my dad? Nah, he'll be supportive, but it would also be kind of awkward. I don't need any more awkwardness for the rest of the year. So, lets see, its 7:30, sound check is at 2:30, then I go on at 7. Thankfully the show is an early, not only am I anxious to get it over with, but the late nights can really take a toll on a teenage girl.

Oliver POV:

I woke up around 11 o'clock and immediately remember how much fun I had last night. It was good hanging out with the girls again, especially Miley. The movie was kinda lame, but we went to the beach after and just talked. That was the fun part.

My mom had made pancakes for breakfast and after I scarfed down four or five and chugged a glass of orange juice, I went down to the beach hoping to run into Miley. I was really looking forward to that night at the concert. Maybe I would finally tell her how I felt, but probably not.

When I got to the beach I saw Lily, but no Miley. Oh well.

"Hey Lils, what's up?" I said walking over to where she was sitting.

"Ugh, nothing, absolutely nothing, Miley is sleeping, something about waking up at 7 or something. And everyone else has better things to do. The water is freezing, too cold to go surfing, and I'm completely broke, so I can't go shopping, and shopping would be no fun without Miley anyway."

"Okay, wow, when someone says 'what's up' the correct response is just 'nothing, you?' I didn't actually want to know all that. But since I do, Miley's asleep?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I gave you too much information." she replied sarcastically.

"It's okay, I'll forgive you." I said in an even more sarcastic tone.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Crap does she know about my feelings for Miley?

"uh, what are you talking about?" _Please drop it, please drop it _I silently prayed

"well, you guys have been acting weird around each other lately"

"Oh, really, I hadn't noticed." I hope she believes that.

"uh huh, yeah sure, you know what I'm talking about. Yesterday when I got to Miley's there was this weird vibe, a really awkward vibe."

"well, if I tell you, you can not tell anyone, especially Miley." Am I really going to tell her? Well I guess she could tell me if Miley felt the same way.

"Okay, spill." Okay here goes nothing.

"Well, recently I have developed… feelings for Miley, other than friendship." There I said it, kind of. So, I had been having these feelings for 2 years and they were way more than just feelings, I was in love with her. Regardless of my little fibs, that feels good. I can just imagine how good it would feel to tell Miley.

"Yeah, sure, recently? Puh-lease, you are completely head over heels in love with her!!" she replied

"Ugh, fine, okay, I love her. I've loved her for years. Happy?" I asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. But seriously, everyone has known that since pretty much forever, so why are things different now?" she questioned.

"Wait!?! Everyone knows? Does Miley know?" God I hope not.

"What? Are you kidding me? She is completely oblivious to it."

"Okay good, do you know if she likes me too?" I secretly crossed my finger.

Lily POV:

Do I lie and break his trust or tell the truth and break her trust? But if I tell him, he'll hopefully ask her out, and then she won't care. If I had told him and I hadn't known that he felt the same way as her, than she would be mad. But I do know so I should tell him. Or, wait, maybe I should leave it to them to figure out on their own. Yeah that's what I'll do.

Oliver POV:

Why hasn't she said anything? Its been like a whole minute. Oh wait here she goes.

"I don't know." _WHAT!?!?!?! _It took her that long to come up with that. Oh, wait a second, it wouldn't have taken her that long to come up with that. She is lying, she knows and either she doesn't want to hurt me or she doesn't want to lose Miley's trust. I hope it's the last one. That's it I've decided I can't take this much longer. Wondering if she likes me or not it like torture. I am going to tell her how I feel tonight and just hope that she feels the same way. At this point, I'm desperate.

A/N: Okay, so next chapter is the concert. I'm not exactly sure how that's going to go. I also don't know how long until I get that chapter written. You see, I wrote these four chapters a long time ago so all I've really done to them before I posted them was editing and changing a few things here and there, which is why I have been able to update so quickly. Unfortunately, there are no other chapters already written. So, from now on it will probably take a little while longer for updates. None of this everyday stuff, unless of course I get some major inspiration. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not sure how I feel about it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! It will give me incentive to write.


	5. Realize

A/N: Here it is, the concert. Its weird i had this written for a couple days and i keep forgetting to post it. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Realize by Colbie Caillat

Realize

Chapter 5: Realize

**Miley POV**

Tonight was the night. I was gonna sing my new song Realize for Oliver. Hopefully everything will work out. Sound check went well. I sang my song there, but there was no one really in the audience and Oliver wasn't there. Everyone said it was great, but I didn't care what they thought. I only cared what Oliver would have to say about it.

Now I was back at my house getting ready for the concert with Lily. I decided I was going to tell her about my song.

"Lily?" I asked.

"Yeah Miley?" she yelled from inside the Hannah closet.

"Um, I'm telling Oliver tonight." I practically whispered

"What? I didn't hear you. What did you say?" She said coming out of the closet into my room where I was sitting at my vanity.

"I…um…I said I am going to tell Oliver tonight…about my feelings for him." I answered staring down at my hands in my lap.

"Miley!!! That's great" she came up and hugged me from behind "how are you going to do it?"

"I actually wrote a song, and I'm going to perform it and hopefully he gets the hint." I replied.

"Ooh, can I hear it? Can I hear it? Can I? Can I? Please?" She begged. She even got down on her knees.

"Um, I guess." I reluctantly replied.

"Eep," she squealed and ran over to get my guitar. "Here ya go!!!"

"Thanks" I said, not nearly as happy as her. I was starting to get really nervous and singing this song right now wasn't going to help.

But, I played the song for her anyways.

"Oh…my…gosh Miley!!!! That is amazing. He would have to be a complete doughnut to not get that. But, I guess Oliver is kinda of a doughnut." she said thinking.

"Great!!!" I replied exasperated "What should I do if he doesn't get it?"

"I think you should just announce the song with a little thing, like that is for one of you best friends." She said.

"Okay," I got up from the vanity and hugged her "you're the best friend ever!!!"

Later that night at the concert…

I had already sang a lot of my songs and my set was almost over. Realize was the last song I was going to sing. I was backstage briefly before I was to go on and sing it; my guitarist was in the middle of a solo. I walked up to Lily and Oliver, rather Lola and Mike. I smiled at Oliver and Lily winked at me. I could instantly feel my face redden.

"So, how's the show so far?" I inquired.

"Oh its great, Hannah, really great!" Lola replied

"Yeah, you are amazing." Mike said with a far off look in his eyes, like that's not what he meant.

"Thanks guys, I only have one more song and then we can hang out after the show right?" I asked

"Of course" they replied simultaneously.

"Ok, good" I smiled "that's my cue, I got to go." I waved at them as I walked back onto stage.

Okay here goes nothing.

**OLIVER POV**

Miley was amazing tonight. I can't wait to hang out after the show. I'm going to try to get her alone so I can tell her my feelings. I anxious to hear her last song, Lily said it's a new one. I wonder if maybe its that one I heard her sing that one day in her bedroom.

I see her walk out onto stage and grab an acoustic guitar from a stand next to the speakers. There was already a stool out there for her to sit on and a mic in front of it. Then the entire band and all the dancers walked off stage. I hadn't realized that she was going to be all alone.

She began to speak.

"This song is dedicated to one of my best friends, and I hope he likes it." She said to the crowd of screaming Hannah fans shakily.

Wait a second one of her best friends who is a guy. That's me, right?

My thoughts instantly ceased when she began to sing, I loved her voice.

_Take time to realize,_

_That your warmth is. Crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

Wow, this is different than anything Hannah has ever sung before, but I love it.

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I cant spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if_

_We missed out on each other now._

Wait. Is this about me? Is she trying to tell me she has feelings for me? I hope so.

_Take time to realize_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

_Take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by_

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_No its never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if_

_We missed out on each other but._

I leaned over to Lily, "Is this about me?" I asked

"What do you think you doughnut?" she said smiling

Oh My Gosh. Its about me. She likes me!

_It's not the same_

_No it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it to._

_If you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way._

_It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Oh_

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now_

_Realize_

_Realize_

_Realize_

Wow! That was amazing!! I am the happiest man on the planet right now!!!

Miley got up and thanked all her fans and started slowly walking off stage.

She stopped right in front of us and we just stared at each other. Lily ran up and gave her a hug while whispering something in her ear.

"Um, I'm going to go to the chocolate fountain." she said and then it was just me and Miley.

I wasn't sure what to do. What do I say?

"So…" she said awkwardly.

"So…" I copied.

"Um, I'm going to go to my dressing room." she said and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Ugh, I can't do anything right. I tried to stop her but she was already gone. I followed her to the dressing room and closed the door behind me. She was standing facing away from me with her face in her hands sobbing. WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY!!!

"Miles, I don't know how to say this but," I paused at a loss for words.

"Look, Oliver, its fine okay? Just forget…" I cut her off with my lips.

She didn't respond at first, but then she did and it was the most amazing kiss I have ever had. I pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"Miles, I love you. I always have, and I was just too afraid to tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. And I'm sorry for being such a bumbling idiot be…" This time she cut me off with her lips.

I kissed her back with all the passion and love I could muster in my being and I know she felt the same way. I knew that this was the start. The start of something amazing and wonderful, and everything I had ever dreamt of.

In the middle of our little make out session Lily burst through the door

"Eeep!!" She screeched!! Me and Miley pulled away, but I didn't let go of her, even when Lily ran up to us and gave us both a hug. Then she pulled away, grinned and ran back out the door.

"Wow, she is a crazy one." I said to Miley once she was gone.

"Yeah," she said while staring into my eyes. I could definitely get used to this.

"I love you," she said sweetly, and so quietly that I might not have heard her if I weren't so close to her at the moment.

"I love you too," I said back at the same volume. And I hugged her so close to me I was afraid she couldn't breath, but she never said anything, so I'm thinking she liked it just as much as I did.

This was most definitely the best night of my life.

A/N: so there ya go, it was longer than usual i think. I decided to do it in Oliver's POV at the end, just because I didn't want to switch back and forth between the two. I don't know if I want to continue this or not. If I do continue there is probably only going to be one more chapter. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
